


she, the sun in your sky

by Attack_on_NekoDiana



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Asshole, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Size Difference, Somewhat, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_NekoDiana/pseuds/Attack_on_NekoDiana
Summary: Behind shiny blue eyes and a bright smile, Jaskier harbors a dark secret as her time with her daughter is close to ending. Can she change the course of her fate if it seems as if everything is against her? With The Wild Hunt chasing her for her powers and kings wanting her for the same reason, can she keep running with her daughter before she gives up? Can anyone save her from the darkness surrounding her?
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt dismounted Roach, leading her to a stable where a stable boy took her after a long look at Geralt. He walked silently to the inn door before stopping. His medallion started humming, signaling a monster or a magic nearby. As he walked in, silence welcomed him as everybody stopped and stared. He paid it no mind and walked towards the bar where he paused to wait for the barmaid. She came out of the back with a little girl in tow, who was giggling at something the woman said. 

Geralt stared, noticing something off about her. The little girl looked up and immediately went pale fumbling for an excuse to dismiss herself as she kept her eyes trained on Geralt, before she bolted through the front door, Geralt at her heels.

The girl was fast on her feet, managing to evade Igni. She kept calling out a name as she ran into the woods, tripping and stumbling over roots and holes. 

At last she could see her house in the distance, calling the same name with more power. Jaskier was the name she called, as a woman stepped out of the house, fury as well as horror in her eyes as she saw a Witcher chasing her daughter. 

The woman pressed her palms together, muttering a few words before turning her palm towards the Witcher, releasing her power as she told her daughter to duck. 

The Witcher managed to dodge but it gave the child enough time to run into the house, while the woman locked the door and hid her child. 

Geralt growled, standing up before stomping towards the door. He kicked it open and grabbed the woman’s wrist before she could mutter another spell. The sword was placed at her throat while the woman struggled, courageously trying to fight off a man who was three times her weight.

“What was your daughter doing in the city, knife-ears? Was she trying to kill someone?” He growled as his grip on the woman’s wrist tightened. She whimpered in pain, trying to speak but fear gripped her throat making her unable to speak. 

“S- she was just trying to get some h-herbs that I asked for, Master W-witcher. She’s very sick and I need to give her an elixir before it gets worse. We didn’t mean to b-bring harm to the humans, I was just calling in a favor. You can ask anyone, but please leave us alone. I am only trying to take care of my d-daughter.” Tears dripped down her fair skin, her eyes darkened by emotions, long lashes wet as she prayed that the Witcher would be merciful. 

“Nice try witch, but I know people like you. You can’t-“

A loud thump sounded as a small body fell from a small closet. The woman in his grasp cried out as she struggled against the Witcher. Surprised, he let her go. The woman ran towards her daughter’s body, picking her up and laying her on a small cot. She began chanting rapidly, hands moving in a flurry as the girl groaned and panted. 

Jaskier placed her hand on her daughter’s forehead, relief flushing through her as her daughter’s breath normalized, bruises from her fall fading until her skin was smooth once again. She turned around and walked to the kitchen, brushing past Geralt who was still standing there as a bad feeling coursed through his body.

He heard muttering behind him as the woman, Jaskier, started mixing different herbs and potions in a pot. Medicine it seemed, as she kept looking between her daughter and the pot she was using. She cursed as she noticed that she was missing a flower. 

She didn’t know whether to ask the Witcher for a favor or if to venture out on her own and run the risk of getting kidnapped.

With a look of determination she turned to him, yelping as he seemed to be closer than before. With trembling hands she looked up at him and opened her mouth before closing it as a chill went up her spine. She turned to look outside and paled when she saw snow everywhere, frost covering her windows as the sound of horses neighing and dogs howling sounded. 

She rushed to her daughter, picking her up and wrapping her arms and legs around her. She started muttering, faster as the sound of dogs and horses sounded closer. Her eyes started glowing as she released the spell, a portal opening in front of her.

She turned to the Witcher and gestured towards the portal. “Come on, we can’t wait any longer. We are in danger if they find us.” 

Geralt stared outside, hatred coursing hot through his veins as he realized what was happening. He turned and looked down at the elf who started tugging on his sleeve, urgency swimming in her eyes as she kept looking at the door. He roughly shook her off before walking to the portal, dreading the feeling. He waited until she was in front of him before they stepped through the portal and landed somewhere familiar.

He immediately recognized the scent of lilac and gooseberry before Yennefer stepped into the room. 

Yennefer was confused to see Jaskier with Geralt, but immediately rushed to Jaskier when she saw her Jaskier’s daughter in her arms.

Quickly leading Jaskier to a room, she ran to the kitchen and immediately began working on the elixir. She ordered Geralt to pass her ingredients as she tried to speed up the making of the elixir. 

A soft cry sounded throughout the house, before it was followed by muffled sobs as if someone was covering their face.

“What are you doing helping her?” Gruffed Geralt as he kept an eye on the elf, trying to see if she was going to try anything. 

“Oh let up Geralt. I’ve known her for years and I don’t need you to tell me who I can and can not help. That’s for me to decide last I checked.” 

Yennefer rolled her eyes as she grabbed a vial, filling it to the top with the elixir. 

She brushed past Geralt who immediately followed after her. As they stepped into the room, they saw that Jaskier had gone to sleep, wrapped around her daughter as if trying to protect her from something. Her nose and ears started twitching before she started moaning and moving around. 

Yennefer ran to her, placing her gently in her arms before Jaskier gasped loudly, eyes opening while glowing a bright white color before she turned to Geralt and in a voice that was not her, started speaking.

“Butcher of Blaviken, White Wolf among Witchers, he who prowls at night in search of foes, heed my words for they will be your salvation. Befriend the elf before you, whose past is as dark as yours, for she will be the token to everyone’s salvation as well as your happiness. Her brightness shall eclipse your darkness for she shall be the light in your life. Protect her from those who wish to harm her, hence the world should fall to their knees before The Wild Hunt. Find your child of surprise before the fall of her kingdom. The Great Sun should dry her skin and burn her if not reached in time. Failure to heed my words will bring doom to your life. Your days will be darker than you already know them to be. Farewell for now, White Wolf.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want just to put up a Trigger Warning for a death scene so that everyone could be on the lookout. It starts after, "An incorporeal figure chased after them." Just a heads up. And second, I want to apologize for the long wait, I am in college, and it has been dragging the life out of me. Sorry.

The words stupefied Geralt as Yennefer muffled a chuckle behind her hand. She slowly laid Jaskier beside her daughter before gently shaking Alfreda, waiting for her to wake up. 

Light lashes fluttered as Alfreda slowly opened her eyes, eyes bluer than the morning sky, which reflected Yennefer as she smiled slightly. Small pink lips moved as if their owner was trying to say something, but all that came out was soft moans and groans of pain. 

Yennefer shushed her before helping her sit up, tilting her head back and bringing the rim of the vial close to her lips. With a wince of pain, Alfreda slowly swallowed the elixir, discomfort evident in her body movement when her arm touched the side of her body.

She tipped her head back, signaling Yennefer that she was done drinking before looking at her mom. 

Her smile was soft, but her eyes were dim with sadness; the more she took in her mother, her mother, who was everything to her and never failed her or left her alone. Tears started building up in her eyes as her thoughts turned against her, asking if her mom would be better without her or if her mom would be safe if she didn’t exist.

“Little one, I can read your thoughts. Stop thinking like that. Your mother always tells me that the only good thing that has happened in her life was you. You are the only reason your mom is happy; you’re the only reason she wakes up in the morning with no complaints. You’re her light, Alfreda, and without you, she wouldn’t be who she is today, a strong, beautiful, capable woman who has made it this far. She would be in the dark, contemplating life.” 

Yennefer gathered Alfreda in her arms, stroking her hair as she silently wept. She knew that what Yennefer said rang with truth, but she couldn’t escape her thoughts no matter what.

A scoff broke the peace and silence as Geralt glared daggers at the sleeping woman before storming out of the room, an angry Yennefer on his heels. Once outside, he whirled around to look at her, amber eyes dark with rage and hatred. 

“I don’t know what magic they have you under, Yennefer, but I am not falling for it. That woman in there is just going to bring us trouble, so kick that bit-“

Geralt’s head turned sharply to the left when Yennefer slapped him, anger evident in her beautiful eyes, like a storm on the horizon. She squared her shoulders and raised her voice, tired of Geralt’s attitude. 

“You don’t get to speak about her like that. You don’t know the things she has been through to have trouble follow her, as you say. Don’t you think I would know if I was under a spell? I am not a child, Geralt; I know how to take care of myself.”

“That-“

“And if you are so scared of trouble, leave. But mark my words, I will not kick Jaskier out. She is always there for me through the bad and the good, so I will be there for her.”

With that, Yennefer walked back into her home, slamming the door to make an emphasis while Geralt growled, crumbling a piece of paper in his pocket.

x

A king enshrouded in the darkness stood brooding in front of his army. Anger rolled off of him in waves, causing the dogs and horses to whine, shuffling with uneasiness. His army stood before him, awaiting orders from their king.

“She may have escaped this time, but she will be mine. I will obtain her, and her powers will be mine no matter what she says.”

He looked off towards the horizon, greed in his eyes as he surveyed the lands.

x

An incorporeal figure chased after them. 

Her daughter was crying and whimpering, afraid for her mother as the massive figure was catching up. Turning around was her downfall, as she tripped and sprawled on the forest floor, her daughter rolling a few feet in front of her. 

The figure behind her growled, grabbing her arms and legs and tying them behind her back. All the while, she thrashed and struggled, but alas, she couldn’t shake the figure off. She tried to scream for help as the shape walked around her to get to her daughter, but it was as if her throat was closed off, no sound escaping and, in turn, no way for someone to hear her. 

She could only hear her screams in her head as their assailant grabbed her daughter by her hair. Her daughter struggled but to no avail as the person brought his sword to her neck. Jaskier watched with wide, teary eyes as her daughter’s fight left her body, arms swinging by her side as she smiled a tearful smile at her mother.

“I love you, mo-”

With a flick of the shape’s wrist, Alfreda’s words were cut off. Jaskier was numb, her only daughter lying dead on the ground all because of a monster. Her blood spilled across the snow as her life trickled from her eyes like the tears falling from her mother’s face. Suddenly, she could scream again, and her scream darted through the forest as she struggled to get closer to her daughter, to use magic to bring her daughter back to her. 

She struggled and struggled, but it felt like she was moving through cement, stuck in the same place as her daughter laid there. She felt as if life was playing a cruel trick on her. She desperately wished for someone to wake her, but as she laid there, she knew no help was coming as the man raised his sword. With one downward swoop, her daughter’s head came off, a trophy for the monster that killed her daughter.

Golden eyes looked directly at her, freezing her in place. She knew no human could do what has just been done, but to think a Witcher could do that brought fear to her heart. It was a fellow monster, according to humans, so why was it helping them?

As he turned his back to her, she screamed for him to come back, to give her her daughter back, but it was as if he didn’t hear her. 

With a soul-wrenching cry, she woke up. Tears streamed down her face as she frantically looked for her daughter. When the door to her room burst open, she cried as her daughter was standing there alive. 

She jumped out of bed and ran to her, picking her up and holding her close, afraid that if she let go, this moment would be a dream, and she would be back, laying in the cold snow as her daughter’s murderer walked away.

She felt fear rush through her veins as a large man appeared through the doorway, amber eyes the same as the ones in her dream. She started backing away when he glared at her, turning to see if there was a way to escape.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, but just know that if you willingly put us at risk, I will end you myself.” Geralt gruffed before he turned, leaving a broken mother, a scared child, and an angry woman in his shadow.


End file.
